The Child Named Sin
by HellMasker
Summary: About a boy named Matt who faces hardship
1. Default Chapter

The Child Called Sin  
Ep. 1  
  
"Ouch!" A plastic bottle collides with my head. "C'mon Matty!!! Come take a swing at me!!" I turn away and ignore him. Xander always bullies me. Some would call this a pain. I call it a pain. But in some ways it's an honour. I mean, how many kids get their own bully?? My name Mathew Robinson. Here is my story….  
  
"C'mon!!!" Xander shouts. "Let's see what little Matty can do!!" His friends laugh behind him. They too get a hand in beating me up everyday. I start to walk away. I don't want trouble from these guys. Xander is the star player of the football team and could easily waste me. A hand comes down on my shoulder. It's Xander's friend, Mitch. "C'mon Matt. It's time"  
  
"Let go" I declare. Mitch calls over to Xander. "He wont move!!" Mitch shouts. "Make him move." Xander says simply. Mitch picks me up. I swing my feet into his nut$. Mitch gasps for breath and falls, bringing me down. Xander dashes over. He grabs me by the collar and brings me to his face. "No one does that to my boys." He says in a deadly whisper. Then he brings back his fist and hits me in the face. Blood oozes out of my nose. I stand. "You ba$tard!!" I scream. I hit him back. His eye turns blue. "Fu*ker!!!" Xander yells. He grabs me. And throws me to the ground. "Stop, STOP!!!!!" a woman screams. The History teacher runs over. "We were just playin' Mrs. Clark." Xander said sweetly. "Playing, huh?" She sounds dangerous. "What sort of game involves giving another student a bloody nose then throwing him to the ground??" Mitch finally stands. "H-H-He st-st-started it" Mitch said. "Well Xander and Mathew are going to see Mr. Smith." said Mrs. Clark Mr. Smith was the principal.  
  
My heart felt like it was beating in my throat as Mrs. Clark escorted us to the principal. I looked up at Xander who was grinning at me. I had never been sent to the principal in my life. The same went for Xander. All the teachers liked him because he was good at football. Therefore, he never got in trouble. The only teacher who treated him like a normal student was Mrs. Clark. I liked her the most. She was young and very pretty. She also punished Xander several times so that was an added bonus. We reached the office. "Go in." Mrs. Clark said calmly.  
  
The secretary was painting her nails. "Waddaya want??" she asked. "I need to see Mr. Smith" Mrs. Clark replied. Mr. Smith walked out of his office. "Is there a problem, Mrs. Clark?" he asked. "Yes" she said. "Xander and Mathew were fighting." "Oh really?" he said sourly. "Well boys, come inside." We followed him into the office. The office was small with pink wallpaper. There was a desk with a large chair behind it. In front were two squashy arm- chairs. "Sit" he instructed. "Now, Xander tell me what happened." "Well me and my friends were hanging out near the big oak tree when young Mathew came up. He said he wanted our lunches. We tried to get away but Matt was too fast. He hit my friend Mitchell." Xander said this with a soft, sorrowful voice. "That's not what happened!!!" I retorted. "Shut up!" Mr. Clark snarled. "Xander please continue." He added sweetly. I folded my arms. "Well Mathew hit Mitchell and Robert and then he rounded on me. I ran but tripped. Matt ran to me and kicked me. I admit to hitting him but it was only out of self-defense." Xander said in a tearful voice. "Xander, are you okay now?" Mr. Clark asked. "Yes." Xander replied. "What about me??? Don't I get to tell what happened??" I asked angrily. "No." Mr. Clark said simply. "W-Why???" I stammered. "Matt do you have religion in your home?" Mr. Clark asked. "No." I said impatiently. What was Mr. Clark getting at? "Then your words count for nothing." Mr. Clark said kindly. I had forgotten. Mr. Clark was a religious fanatic. "How about you Xander??" "Oh yes Mr. Clark." Xander said in a boyish tone. "I go to Sunday Mass every week!" "And that's why you're a good boy" Mr. Clark said in a fatherly voice. "Now no more fighting Xander. Your arm needs to be in tip-top shape for the upcoming game!" "Yes sir!" Xander exclaimed proudly. "That's my boy!" Mr. Clark roared. "Anyway, you'd better get back to class Xander. I have to deal with young Matt here anyway." Xander left the room.  
  
"So Matt you tried to kill the star-player?" Mr. Clark said. "No. Let me tell my side and then you can-" "Silence!" Mr. Clark yelled. "You are not a child of God.," he whispered. "You are a Sin" The words stung. "You are a basta*d child." He continued. "What??" I asked quietly. "GET OUT!!!! YOU'RE SUSPENDED!!!!!" he hollered. "WHAT!!!???" I yelled back. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!" "Three days "Sin". I stomped out.  
  
See that's what I put up with.  
  
Xander was out in the hall. "So Sin, how'd it go?"  
  
R&R and leave a comment. Tell me what you think. 


	2. The Child Named Sin Ep 2

The Child Called Sin  
Ep. 2  
  
Xander and I weren't always enemies. Back in first grade we were actually friends. Then Xander's father abandoned him. His mother grew depressed and now lives in the state mental hospital. I tried to be sympathetic. But nothing I said or did worked. Apparently I angered him and now he shows his anger.  
  
"So Sin, how'd it go?" he asked. "Don't call me that" I said angrily. Xander laughed. I turned and walked away. I headed to my locker to get my things before my mother came to pick me up. As I approached my locker my best friend wheeled up to me. "Hey Kevin" I said. "What's up?" Kevin asked. "I got suspended." I said tonelessly. "What? Why?" he asked in a serious voice. So I explained what had happened between Xander and me. "Jeez, Mr. Smith always seems to give you the raw deal." Kevin said flatly. "Oh well nothing we can do about it." I said. I walked down the hall and came to the elevator. Kevin got in first and I followed. The elevator went down.  
  
We came to the first floor and looked around. My mother was at the door. She looked worried. "What happened?" she asked instantly. "I'll explain it on the way home" I replied. "Bye, Kevin" I said sullenly. "See ya after school" he said sadly. He wheeled off down the hall. My mother and I went to the parking lot and to the car. We got in and she started up the car. "Now tell me what happened" she demanded. "Okay. I was at the front of the building before classes when Xander and his friends showed up. They started taunting me. Then Mitchell grabbed me and I kicked him in the….you know…" Mother nodded. "Anyway, Xander got mad and attacked me. I fought back. That's when Mrs. Clark showed up. We went to the principal. He said Xander was a good boy because he has religion and Xander shouldn't waste his time on me. Then Mr. Smith said I was a Sin. Your Sin."  
  
Mother looked angry. "Well when we get in I'm going to call the school and tell them about it" she said. "Religion should not play a role in disciplinary acts." She seemed determined. "Mom, please. I don't want any trouble." "Trouble?" she asked. "There's going to be trouble if that stupid- as$ principal doesn't knock it off." I had never seen mom so angry. She was usually kind and gentle. But now she was angry and rigid. I had never heard her swear either.  
  
I could tell that from this moment on, my life was going to change. Change for the worst. Whether I liked it or not.  
  
R&R and leave a comment. Thank you. 


End file.
